


Diamond Heart

by Kurisuta



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, Enchantment, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Foxes, Kitsune, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, luck magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Newt Scamander comes upon a Kitsune, a six-tailed fox, held in captivity. After rescuing her, he begins to study her, and realizes she can understand him—and has a human form!
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Kitsune

Newt Scamander was searching for a tanuki in Japan.

He came across a shrine and heard a mournful sound.

Newt crept in drawing his wand.

Surrounded by paper talismans was a kitsune, an enchanted fox.

She had six tails and above her in a glass case covered in talismans was a round golden ball o light.

Newt knew from his research that this was her hoshi and was used to control her and make her grant her owner good fortune and use her magic to aid them in many ways.

“Reiko.” Newt read the kanji above her head.

Reiko lifted her head and struggled, only getting viscously shocked for her efforts.

Newt was scandalized at the treatment of Reiko and immediately disabled the talismans with his wand, taking her hoshi and pulling her free as well.

He heard the voice of a returning miko.

Newt quickly disapparated, the kitsune in his possession.

Free at last.


	2. Trickster

Reiko awoke inside Newt’s briefcase.

She was in a small den, and was cuddling something shiny.

Was it her hoshi?

No. It was just some gemstone she’d gotten from the niffler, now she remembered.

Newt came in and leaned down. “I don’t suppose you can tell me what you like to eat?”

Reiko looked up at him and leaned over his food stores, sniffing. She found some star candies and ate them up.

“Oh! I see, you’re a clever one aren’t you.” Newt said.

Newt gave her more star candies.

Reiko leaned up and swiped at her hoshi around his neck.

“I’ll give it back to you.” Newt said. “In a little while, when you’ve gotten better, alright?”

“Nyah. Nyah.”


End file.
